


Attempt

by Loonilie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonilie/pseuds/Loonilie
Summary: Solely created for a contest in facebook
Relationships: Alexiel/Michelle





	Attempt

Cursing out my anger and frustrations in a low voice. I was too naïve to believe everything he said. I thought It was true love, but...no. I was used a scapegoat If that plan of his didn't end up well. At the very corner of the dark and tranquil cell fit for an abandoned lover—No..I slipped my tongue. A cell perfect for a petty girl that has been stripped from her own title of a 'lady'. The white clothing covering, the miles of pale skin which are now wounded and bruised are now dirtied and soiled. The once long and straight brown hair has become a mess with numerous of tangles. I was framed by the only son of the Duke of Wygenfield whom I once trusted with all my heart. Now I'm accused of treason against the crown. Once a wealthy lady, now a prisoner to die. Only waiting for the chiming of the end, so that my fate will be finally set into play. I once lived in a paradise created by my mind and everything will crumble in this fleeting dream of lies.

The bells finally rang, signaling the time for my death as an example for those who dare to scheme against the crown. My limbs refused to make even a single movement as I only stared at the cobblestone ground as I heard footsteps coming towards my cell getting louder and louder. Finally, I a heard a voice. "Do you want to live?" a male voice came ringing into my ears. If I answered that I wanted to live, will I be given a chance? My eyes looked up to see the owner of the voice. A young man with slicked black hair, wearing a suit obviously made for an aristocrat or someone of high status and as soon as our eyes met. His jeweled ruby eyes. I know he's someone no one would dare to mess with. The illegitimate first prince of the kingdom, Gallerian Arth Blankenhelm. Unexpectedly he gave me a chance to live under the conditions that I'll abandon my identity and live as someone else. Lastly, to be a loyal follower to him. Of course, I'd agreed to survive. I wanted to live so badly. I don't want to die and for that I'll no longer be Eve Marlon.

A few years later. I became Gallerian's right hand man and one of his followers , obeying his every whim and here I am. In front of the castle gates, wearing something I would usually not wear today. A ballgown that reaches to the ground , covering my feet. The ballgown colored with an elegant shade of ebony . The ballgown had puffed sleeves , the tight bodice embroidered with a delicate yet beautiful pattern of silver florals, circling around the top of my chest and matching It with a dim black , ribbon-like choker with a small pearl in the middle, partnered with frills. The soft long brown hair tied into a low bun by a platinum white ribbon with both It's ends swaying with the wind and decorated with a simple headband garnished with the jewels with the color similar to those of my eyes; aquamarine. The wavy bangs covering my forehead and two long big strands of hair on each side of my face. My eyes looked over to the sophisticated ebony mask my hand was holding very tightly yet anxiously as I slowly wore It and sealing a knot from the ends of the ribbon from the back of my head to prevent the mask from falling unexpectedly. More or less, I felt like I was my old self from years ago, the girl that was easier to kill and manipulate.

"Here It goes" I said to myself as I took a deep breath before entering the walls of the gigantic castle to complete the mission given to me. The mission to assassinate the crown prince of the Blankenhelm Kingdom, Alexiel Lucifen Blankenhelm, the younger brother of the first prince and I, a former noble tasked by the prince's older brother , Michaela Arklow will kill him by any means necessary. To continue to live, I'm willing to be a tool.

The footsteps made by my heels were loud as I made my way to the ballroom. It was a lot easier to find the place than I thought It would be. The loudness of the music made It's way to the huge hallways, guiding me until I finally arrived the room filled with masked people. Some were dancing , some were mingling , probably to widen their social circle and most importantly connections. Lastly there are people who only observe. My eyes wandered across the room, looking for my target and there I saw him, under the pile of women , desperately, trying to gain his favor. Of course, It would be easy to spot a royal even under those mask, because of the jeweled eyes they possess, like no other. I grabbed a glass of wine from the servant's silver tray , ripped the tiny sachet filled with aphrodisiac into the wine ,before I walked towards them. "Excuse me, ladies. I don't share my man with anyone." I said confidently, as I linked my arms with his and dragged the prince away from the clamoring women. 

"My man, you say? You're quite a bold one. What's your name, milady?" He said with a chuckle matching It with a wide grin tattooed on face as he gently held my and let his lips touch It's back. His messy blonde hair was styled quite nicely on him. His charcoal suit hugging his masculine body quite perfectly, albeit with or without the mask, surely, just surely women would fall over heels for him as I could assume. My eyes met with his—Those jeweled blue eyes weren't like any other. It was like staring at the glistening blue sky. Anyone could get lost in them. "Michaela—Michaela Arklow , your majesty" I said as I took only a small sip of the glass of wine that I had been holding. 

"Ah. Looks like I will have to go , my prince. You look like you have a lot of women , waiting in-line just to get your attention. " I said as my eyes looked over his shoulders , to see a bunch of women , obviously glaring right into my soul, for abruptly , stealing their opportunity with the crown prince, Alexiel. Probably, they all have the same ambition that once they get close enough to the crown prince. There is hope for them to become the crown princess and ascend to the highest position, once the prince finally gets crowned as, king of the kingdom. "No need to worry about them, lady Arklow. For you, had already stolen my attention" He said in a tantalizing way of speaking, as he swiftly took the glass of wind from my hands and drank from the same side of the glass of which I drank, before placing the empty glass of wine on the silver tray being held by a servant nearby. An indirect kiss is what I could say.

The crown prince, Alexiel reached out his hand in front of me , bowing slightly, once again his jeweled blue eyes locking with mine. "May I do the honors of dancing with you, my lady?" He asked politely , yet captivating enough to somehow make my heart skip a beat. Without hesitation , I accepted his hand as he guided me inside the crowd of people , dancing gracefully with the music. Our hands were still intertwined with each other as he wrapped his free hand around the side of my waist while mine was resting on his shoulder. The both of us started to waltz , unknowingly we already reached the center of the ballroom. Many eyes were glued onto us, especially the women. Both of us were lost in each other's eyes through the mask we wore. None was making a sound . The moment felt like we were alone in the ballroom with only the music of the different kinds of instruments accompanying us. This could be the perfect fantasy for the old me to experience , but a lot has changed now. 

"Is there anything bothering your mind , lady Arklow?" He asked breaking the silence between us. It felt like he read my mind somehow. "Nothing important, my prince" I answered immediately, although with the hint of uncertainty could be heard. All of the sudden, he stopped from dancing and led me across the ballroom , to climb up the stairs as we reached the wide balcony above , overlooking the whole kingdom. I could see everything from here—It was a wonderful view. "Beautiful isn't It, la-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as I placed my lips against his, shushing him completely "It is and please do call me by my name, instead of my title of 'lady' "I said with a smile on my face. The drug probably kicked in by now, as the moment I parted my lips from his. His hands softly brushed my cheeks as our lips once again met. The kiss was deep , long and slow. Each brush of his lips, sending a brush of pink blush to my face. Once again, our lips finally parted. "Michaela." he whispered my name , with need.

Both of our hands intertwined as our feet led us to the hallway , giggling and laughing until we finally reached the guest room. The large doors shut behind the two of us , with a loud thud. Immediately, my back was pressed against the wall , pressing his lips against mine. Our lips were dancing with each other in harmony as his warm hands , started to glide over one of my thighs , fondly doing a movement of circles, however dangerous considering the sharp blade, I hid underneath the ballgown , locked within the thigh harness. Quickly, I fought for dominance as he did the same , slowly guiding him to the bed , pushing him afterwards. Placing my knee on the bed , between his legs , leaning closer and closer to dive in for another kiss.

Wrapping both of my arms around his neck as he positioned me to wrap my legs around his waist as we kissed, although the kiss was quick and short . His hands started to get busy helping me to get out of the ballgown as I did the same. Not to mention , removing the masquerade masks as well. There was nothing hurried out this, nothing frantic, until he was completely topless. His masculine body pairing well with the enchanting jeweled blue eyes. My torso was finally free from the tight bodice of the ballgown as It fell down, leaving the black lacy basque for him to see. His jeweled blue eyes stared at the sight, seemingly studying my figure. The prince leaned closer to my neck , seductively whispering the word beautiful and calling out my name. I could feel his breath touching my skin as It sent shivers down my spine. His plush lips traveled my neck , softly planting kisses. Every touch of his lips left a trail of desire, making me hum at his affections. Slowly his plush lips trailed over my collarbone and his warm hands smoothed down my stomach and back. 

Slowly, I slid my hand down to my right thigh, reaching out for the blade , nicely kept within the harness. Pretending, I once again wrap both of my arms around his neck as we kissed once again . Unsheathing the blade carefully to not let the prince notice my true intentions. I aimed the blade high and pointing It directly to slice the back of his neck , however as I was about to thrust the knife . Alexiel suddenly jolted , placing me underneath him and swiftly stole the knife from my hands. Shocked, I was. The aquamarine eyes, I possess widen as I stare at the half-naked crown prince. Wasn't he under the effects of the aphrodisiac? How..? He drank the whole glass! 

Alexiel planted a soft kiss on my lips before getting off the bed. Still holding the blade in which I tried to take his life with. "Not bad, but I already knew your plan—My dear brother's plan, from the beginning actually." He said. Just how much does he know, exactly? I don't care If he he knows the plan from the beginning, but It'll be over for me If he discovers my identity. I might get put on the death row again. 

"Don't worry, Michelle. I'll put this behind us." The crown prince added before he sat on the couch facing the bed, his legs apart as he stared into me. It's obvious he wants something in exchange, especially I tried to take his life. I was tasked to take his life and so that, Gallerian will take over the position and title as the crown prince of Blankenhelm despite being an illegitimate son of the king. I fixed my position and sat straight with both of my hands laying on the bed. "What is your true intentions exactly?" I asked

"Work with me."

What..? Is he crazy? Offering someone who tried to assassinate him—To work with him


End file.
